AK-74M Gold-Plated
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The AK-74M Gold-Plated is a cosmetic variant of the AK-74M and the ultimate upgrade of the AK-74 series of guns in the game, starting with the AK-74U and preceded by the AK-74M. Overview The point that sets this gun apart from others and in the top tier, is a substantial change in recoil which makes it slightly more controllable and effective than the AK-74M. With the AK-74M Gold-Plated, the first 6-8 bullets have low recoil, making the gun vastly more, in comparison to the AK-74M's 5-6 bullets having low recoil. Another unmentioned change in the AK-74M Gold-Plated is it being more effective when tap firing. The AK-74M would have the same jamming problem as guns like the G36KE (albeit less profound and less likely to occur) where tap firing would result in multiple bullets being shot instead of the desired single, particularly for players with low fps. Although burst firing is quite effective with the AK-74M, this change allowing for perfect tap firing akin to that of the G36E series makes the AK-74M Gold-Plated especially deadly with experienced tap firing players, allowing for precise shots to be placed out of scope and in all combat situations to dispose of players in almost a heartbeat while conserving ammo. For more experienced players with this gun however, this is very insignificant to the point that it may actually instead serve as a warning to other players wary of the gun to keep away. Players experienced with the recoil and managing it will be able to put down players with no challenge at all, especially if a player can learn to use the gun with a scope like the iTech (more preferable as it decreases the recoil) which would allow players to make far more effective use of the initial vertically kicking shots than with a scope like the ACOG. All in all, the AK-74M Gold-Plated has minor improvements to the already excellent performing AK-74M, which in turn, provides a slightly more stable, and appreciated weapon to the Combat Arms Arsenal. Variants Events *The AK-74M Gold Plated could be won from the 5-Shot event. *This weapon was available for direct purchase from the Black Market during Cyber Monday of the Black Friday Sale (2012), for 7-day and 30-day durations. *The AK-74M Gold-Plated was given for 1 day duration to players who logged in during the The Winter Games (2014) event on February 9, 2014, from 12:00 PM through 11:59 PM PST. *The AK-74M Gold-Plated was also available for permanent duration during the second week of the Arms Trafficking sale for the price of 33,900nx. Trivia *This weapon was given away for Permanent duration as part of the Welcome Back Case for a short duration. Media AK74-Gold-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the AK-74M Gold-Plated. AK74-Gold-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the AK-74M Gold-Plated. AK74-Gold-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the AK-74M Gold-Plated. AK74-Gold-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the AK-74M Gold-Plated. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gold Camo Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star